Ratchet type wrenches are commonly known and widely used. Such wrenches allow for the application of force or torque to a nut or bolt head without the need for the removal and replacement of the wrench upon the nut or bolt head at the end of each force applying movement. Accordingly, the speed with which a nut or bolt may be applied or removed is hastened with these types of wrenches. While these wrenches are typically used in association with sockets configured for particular nut or bolt head sizes, they are also used with individual wrenches configured for one specific nut or bolt head size. The invention herein contemplates use with both.
While ratchet type wrenches do allow for a significant acceleration of the work effort, common wrenches of this type have an associated lost motion. One direction of rotational movement of the wrench applies force or torque, while the return rotational movement is lost motion, in which no torque or force is applied. Accordingly, upon the return stroke, there is no movement of the nut or bolt. Such movement is only achieved during the power stroke that imparts torque to the work piece. The return stroke, though equal in rotational distance, is generally wasted motion.
It is also known that ratchet wrenches of the type under consideration are particularly problematic in tight quarters where the amount of available rotational movement is restricted. In such situations, with the return stroke being wasted motion, a significant amount of movement is necessary in order to effect the desired tightening or loosening of the nut or bolt.
There remains a need in the art for a ratchet type wrench that eliminates lost motion, and that effects a power drive, whether tightening or loosening, in both directions of operation, with the directional movement of the socket output shaft or wrench head being selectable by means of a pawl or the like.